


Once In A Lifetime

by shuttlecock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, Pool Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttlecock/pseuds/shuttlecock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am willing to treat you as my girlfriend, with everything included, for an entire day. We can do everything you like within the confines of my house. We can watch movies, eat pizza, have sex, whatever you fancy. But everything has a prize. And in this case the prize contains no pictures, no phone numbers, no contact afterwards, no telling. You can’t share a word with anyone about this because no one but you and me can know about this. This has to stay our secret."</p><p>Or, the one where you make a terrible mistake and Harry takes a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on AO3 and I'm still figuring this out but please give me feedback?

**9:34AM**

People walk by continuously, too caught up in their own world to really notice you, but you don’t mind. You’re never one to stand in the spotlights anyway. The corridor is no different than any other corridor you know, but the fact that they’re walking somewhere in the exact same building is giving you shivers.

When a competition was announced by management as a chance for fans to meet them and spend a day with them, you didn’t hesitate. You wrote an extensive email, sharing your story in hopes of making it through the strict selection procedures. You already forgot you applied in the first place, but when you received a phone call from management that you had made it through and won a day with Harry, you nearly cried. Not from joy or excitement, but from embarrassment.

Because it wasn’t the first entry you sent. You see, being a huge fan of the boys and having an obsession with fanfiction, you’d written another entry as a joke. It was filled with sexual intentions and it even stated you wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with one of them if the opportunity was given, but you never intended to press the button and deliberately send it.

When your cat sprung onto the desk and accidentally – or purposely, you haven’t figured it out yet – paraded on top of your laptop, the harm was already done. Sending a second one seemed like a waste of time and energy.

Yet here you are, standing in the arena they’re performing in tomorrow but where they’re preparing their show at the moment. A woman dressed in black with clicking heels approaches you and you swallow your nerves.

“Hi, nice to meet you! You must be Y/N, right?” she asks while holding her hand out for you to shake. You accept it, giving the friendly lady a smile.

“Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you too.” She returns your smile politely before motioning down the corridor with her hand.

“My name is Julie. Follow me, please,” she says, starting to guide you through the building. You follow behind her patiently, way too nervous to be your usual happy self as you keep fumbling with your fingers and the zipper of your jacket. After a fair walk you reach another corridor, this one a little quieter and narrower than the one before. You soon enter one of the rooms and you realize you’re a little disappointed to find out it’s a small office. You hoped to see a familiar face.

“Have a seat Y/N,” Julie says, sitting behind the computer herself. You sit down and try to relax, focusing on what Julie has to tell you. “As you know, you will spend an entire day with Harry today and I’ve notified him that you’ll be meeting him today, so after all of this I’ll introduce you to him. He has a schedule for today and he has to stick to it, but you’re free to join him on these activities. I have to warn you that if you misbehave or break the rules we will have the right to break the day off and we remain the right to sue you. Can you follow me so far?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Alright, then. Can I see your identification?” she asks and you give her your ID card, allowing her to inspect it before returning it to you.

“Good,” she says, giving you a genuine smile, “if you could please sign this contract. It says that you will do as management says and has a few rules etc. Do you want to read it through?”

You shake your head.

“No, I’ve already read the copy I was sent. I’ll sign it.”

She rummages in a drawer before pulling out a binder and handing you the contract and a pen. You scan the paper, quickly coming to the conclusion that it’s the exact same as the one you read through at home. Without further doubt you sign it and hand it back to Julie, who happily accepts it and puts it back into the binder before rising from her chair.

“Time to meet the lad.”

 

This time you don’t have to walk long before you reach a room that’s entitled as the boys’ dressing room. Julie gives you a smile as if she understands how nervous you are, but you don’t think she’ll ever understand how nerve-racking it is when you accidentally sent the highly inappropriate entry first.

She opens the door and you follow her inside, immediately spotting a few people chilling on the sofas. You only recognize three of them, but that doesn’t mean that your insides don’t make a double back flip from the nerves.

“Harry?” Julie calls, catching his attention, “I want you to meet someone.”

Harry rises from the couch with his famous smile, walking over to you and holding his hand out for you to shake.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” His voice pleasantly surprises you, the edgy tone and deep vibration causing a smile on your face.

“I’m Y/N,” you say, making sure you shake his hand firmly. He just smiles and glances at Julie shortly before his eyes meet yours again, a hint of confusion clear in them.

“She’ll be joining you today. Remember I told you yesterday?” Julie says, quirking an eyebrow at Harry.

“Oh,” he says dumbly, recognition flooding his gaze before he smiles even wider, “Don’t listen to her, I promise I remembered, it just slipped from my mind a bit.”

The slight pout he wears eases your nerves and you smile at him.

“Yeah, whatever Harry. I’m gonna get going because I have work to do, but have a lovely day Y/N,” Julie says before exiting the room and leaving you with Harry and the rest of the crew. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you in for a hug, long arms enveloping you.

“How are you Y/N?” he asks.

“Good. How about you?” you say, trying to remain polite. You don’t want to ruin this already.

“Perfect. Hey listen, I need to be on stage in a few minutes but maybe you would like to join me? I can show you around afterwards?” he suggests. You smile and nod, having him guide you out of the room and into the corridor again. You have a feeling you’ll be walking these corridors a lot today.

“Are you nervous?” he asks with a smirk. A blush instantly creeps on your face and you really want to look at the floor but you refuse to let him know you’re shy. With a brave look into his eyes you smile.

“Yeah.”

He smiles fondly, dimples appearing in his cheeks and you have the pressing urge to poke them, but at the last moment you remember to keep yourself in check. He will think you’re a complete freak, if you did.

“There’s no reason to be, babe. We’re just going to have a lot of fun today, right?”

You take a right corner and nearly bump into someone at the mention of the word ‘babe’. He just called you babe. Breath Y/N, breath. This will be an eventful day.

“Absolutely.”

**2:07PM**

You can’t believe the day is already more than half way over when you’re sitting next to Harry on the arena roof. You spent the entire morning chatting and meeting people you could only dream of meeting, really warming up to Harry and his attractive personality. He’s even more wonderful in real life than on a computer screen.

You glance to your right to see him taking a big bite of a sandwich he brought, perfect white teeth disappearing in the food. His green eyes travel across the surroundings, taking the beautiful sight in.

You caught him looking at you strangely, almost seductively, a few times today and he always seemed to find a way to touch your elbow or place a hand on your back. It felt comfortable really, but you couldn't help but wonder if he does that with everyone.

The muscles in his neck flex when he swallows, putting his plate aside and turning his upper body a little more towards you.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry says, munching on his lunch while pointing out the tall buildings that cover the skyline.

"It's amazing up here. I've always liked London," you say. You grew up in a different part of the UK, but London was always the ultimate place-to-be for you.

"Me too. I'm so glad I live around here, but it will never beat my hometown, though."

"Holmes Chapel right?"

He smirks, eyes meeting yours. "I figured you knew, yeah. Fan and all that. Tell me, Y/N, did you ever think you would meet me?"

You shrug. "I was hopeful. But I never stood outside hotels or stalked you just to get a glimpse of you. I always believed I would meet you one day, and it didn't matter if that would be next week or in twenty years time."

His green eyes sparkle and he laughs. "You're the first fan that would be happy with meeting me when I'm forgotten and a grumpy old man with no friends."

"I'd still be honored."

He laughs heartily, a deep rumble that's coming from his chest, and it lasts for a few moments before his face turns serious.

“Y/N, I want to make a proposition to you,” he says, green eyes finding yours and causing a weird ache in your heart.

“Okay,” you say, nodding with your head. He smirks.

“First you have to promise me that you’ll never tell anyone what I’m going to tell you. I can’t have this leaking to the press or whatever, because that’s just not worth the risk. I could lose everything I have for this.”

He looks at you with an awaiting look and you feel your heart racing, even though you haven’t got the funniest idea what’s going to happen.

“Okay, I’ll promise. No one will know,” you say. A secret that only you and Harry know about seems too good to be true.

“Okay,” he says, sighing deeply before continuing, “You have to know that I read both your entries.”

Boom.

All the blood from your body rushes to your face to give it that awful red colour that you hate.

“And you might think it’s the most embarrassing thing in the world, but honestly, I liked it.”

Huh?

“W-what?”

He smiles and you can see him blush. “I’m serious. I have been thinking about making more dreams come true for fans, but there are too many risks to just pick a girl from the street. While I was skipping through the entries, I stumbled upon yours and it sparked that idea only more. I decided that I just have to try and see what happens.”

His eyes have started twinkling and the nervous fumbling of his fingers has stopped. But your mind is full of little sparks at the possible route this could take.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” you stutter, mind blown from all this new information.

“You don’t have to say anything yet, just listen to my proposition,” he says, taking your hands in his and forcing you to look him in the eyes.

“I am willing to treat you as my girlfriend, with everything included, for an entire day. We can do everything you like within the confines of my house. We can watch movies, eat pizza, have sex, whatever you fancy. But everything has a prize. And in this case the prize contains no pictures, no phone numbers, no contact afterwards, no telling. You can’t share a word with anyone about this because no one but you and me can know about this. This has to stay our secret," he says before continuing.

"I'm not blind and I see what fans are saying about me online. How bad they want to have me in their bed and how they want to do very graphic things to me. And I think I could use some sort of stress relief too."

His smile has gotten wider when he spotted yours, nearly ripping his cheeks. All you can think of are his shiny green eyes as he tells you about his plans. When he's done, it falls silent between you two, but it's a good silent, one where you observe him and realize that you'd do absolutely anything to get treated as his girlfriend for a day.

"So, what do you think? After all my confessing?" he asks with a smile.

"I think it's horrible that you read that entry and it's terribly embarrassing, whatever you say. But I'd love it if I could spend a day with you, in your house of course. Hell, I think millions of fans would kill to be in my spot right now."

He chuckles, intertwining your fingers together.

"And you're willing to pay the prize?"

"Of course, that's not a problem at all. I can live with just the memories. I'd even pretend to having never met you before if we should meet again somehow. It would be awkward, but I'd do it," you say, shuffling a little closer to this breathtaking man with his incredible proposition.

"Alright," says, grinning like a mad man, "Wanna come to my house right now?"

Your eyes widen and you frown. "Don't you have a schedule?"

"Not until tomorrow evening," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. He takes a look at his watch and smiles, "It's 2:30PM, if we leave now, we have twenty-six hours before I have to be back."

You can't believe what's happening and you gasp, realizing this could really happen right now.

"I need to call my parents," you mutter, cheeks flaming when he chuckles.

"Then you should do that."

"But what do I tell them? Hey mum, I'm just calling to say I won't be coming home tonight because I'm sleeping at Harry's? Not really smart."

"No that wouldn't be the best idea," he agrees with a nod, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to think of an excuse, "You can say that I invited you to tomorrow's concert and that you're going to stay in a hotel at our costs?"

You frown, letting the idea sink in before agreeing with a nod. "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

He smiles widely before he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you to his side. You inhale deeply before wrapping your own arm around his back, feeling the strong muscles relax under your touch.

Let's do this.


	2. Two

**15:13h**

"So have you thought about what you would like to do when we get home?" Harry asks as he glances at you quickly before turning his eyes back to the road ahead of you. Everything went smooth, your mum was easily convinced when you called her. She was very happy for you to be able to see them perform and sent you some extra money 'just in case'. She told you to 'enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime experience'.

She has no idea.

Your cheeks become red and you fiddle with your fingers, not knowing what to answer. He notices you're feeling uncomfortable and raises an eyebrow.

"Y/N, if we want this to work, we're going to have to communicate. There are no boundaries today, okay?"

You exhale, trying to calm down your nerves before nodding. "I understand," you say. Your eyes meet his green ones and he grins.

"After all, I need to know where to touch you and what to do, because I don't know your body at all."

A dimple appears in his cheek as his eyes turn back on the road. God, he looks even better when driving a car.

"Okay, no boundaries anymore?"

"No boundaries."

 

Silence.

 

"I'm a virgin," you admit. Well 'admit', he must've read it in that entry.

"I know," he says with a frown, not looking pleased at all. Your eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Is that a problem?" He takes a sharp right turn and you drive onto a driveway, and by the looks of it it's a long one.

"Well, that means I have to take your virginity if we want to have sex."

"Don't you want to?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to. Honestly, I'm honored if you would let me."

"Then I don't understand." He glances at you shortly before continuing to steer down the driveway, driving further and further into the woods.

"You will be sore afterwards and that kinda means we can't do it again."

You snort, turning your head to look out the window next to you while your mouth-ends curl up in a smile.

"What? It's true!" he says, slightly offended. You twist your head and see the confusion in his eyes, but also the hint of a smile at his lips.

"It's funny you're worrying about that. I mean, you get to take my virginity and all you can think off is that you won't be able to have sex with me again today," you say now fully smiling.

"I'm just realistic. And horny, okay? I'm just a normal guy with hormones who really wants to fuck you more than once today."

Your stomach tightens at the compliment while he parks the car next to the huge house and looks over at you, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"This is your house?" you ask, jaw dropped in amazement.

"Yeah," he says proudly, opening his door and stepping out of the car. You repeat his actions, while your eyes travel across the house. Well, house, it's more a mansion. Large windows replace the walls, allowing you to look directly into the rooms, and the house is surrounded by large oak trees.

"Oh my god," you say in awe before a hand touches your lower back.

"Come on," he says, guiding you to the door and inviting you in. You're welcomed by the warm fresh air and a tidy looking hallway where you place your bag on the floor. "Are you thirsty?" he asks. You shake your head.

"No."

"Okay, well what do you want to do first?" he asks, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's do it immediately."

He frowns. "Right now? Don't you want to start a little easier first?"

"No," you say, stepping in front of him so you have to look up at him, "Right now."

You place your hands at his sides, relishing in the feeling of his warm body under your palm.

"Let's go to my bedroom then," he says, grabbing one of your hands and pulling you up the stairs. You notice that there aren't any doors in his house apart from the front door and the toilet. It creates a light sphere in combination with the windows, an open-ness that is very inviting. He leads you into a large bedroom, a huge double bed coming in sight. You feel excited at this new experience and you let go of his hand, jumping face forward on the deliciously soft-looking sheets, inhaling the smell of freshly washed covers. You close your eyes and immediately relax when his scent fills your nostrils, laying there for what seems like a long time, but is barely a minute.

"Well, I'm glad you like my bed," he says with a laugh. You roll around, facing him with the biggest smile on your face.

"I love it," you say, sitting up and crawling to the edge. He's biting his bottom lip and eyeing you, still standing near the door. At the sight of his tall, muscular body, your mouth starts to water and you feel the sudden urge to touch every part of it.

"Can I undress you?" you ask carefully. You understand the need for proper communication because you don't want to overwhelm him.

"Of course," he says with a smile. You stand up from the bed and walk over to him, pushing his back to the wall with your hands at his sides. He seems a little surprised but he doesn't stop you. You slide your hands under his shirt, loving the way his skin is hot and smooth as you slide them towards his back and up to his shoulders. You inch closer, taking the hem of his shirt in your hands before lifting it up. You discard it to the floor once your eyes catch sight of his toned chest, hands traveling across his skin to feel every curve of it.

"I love your tattoo's, Harry," you say, unable to peel your eyes off his chest, "Always have."

He exhales deeply when you run your fingertips across his nipples shortly. "You're not the only one," he says breathily before smiling, "I love them too."

You chuckle and let your fingertips trail down his abs to his jeans, unbuckling his black leather belt. After popping the button and sliding down the zipper, you pull down his black skinny jeans, letting him step out of them. You take a step back to admire the sight, the curly haired lad entirely naked except for his black Calvin Klein's, biting his bottom lip sexily. "You have too many clothes on, sweetheart."

Before you realize, two hands are pulling your body flush against his and are taking of your shirt. It joins the other pieces of clothing on the carpeted floor, as well as your jeans.

"I didn't expect you to have a tattoo," he says lowly, grumbling in your ear. The small bird on your hip is about as large as a fingerprint, but you're incredibly happy with it. You pull back to look at him, his arm snaked around you lower back and his lips breathtakingly close to your own. "You've kissed before right?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that," you say confidently, before he connects his lips with yours. The kiss isn't rushed, his tongue slipping through your lips sweetly and circling around yours in slow motions. His hands roam your back and unclasp your bra before they land on your bum and squeeze softly. Your mouths move together as if you've done this before, smoothly and eager to explore more. You pull away to breathe and he uses the interruption to slide your bra down your arms. Your breasts appear and he smiles fondly before palming them in his hands and squeezing gently. Your lips part at the sensation, hands clasping over his to keep them in place.

"What else have you done before?" he asks, continuing to massage your breasts while his eyes fix on yours.

"Uhm...handjob, blowjob," you say, noticing your breathing is getting a little quicker from his touch, "played with a few toys while with my ex."

He quirks an eyebrow in surprise. "Toys? What kind?"

He pushes himself off the wall and starts walking forward, guiding you over to the bed with his hands still on your chest.

"Handcuffs, vibrating egg," you say, allowing him to push you on your back on the soft, white covers. He grins widely before moving you over to the middle of the bed.

"Enough to try today, I understand," he says while crawling up the bed and hovering over you. He smirks, fingers hooking behind the waist of your panties and sliding them down your legs. He kneels in between your legs, spreading them and pulling your knees up.

"How did you picture this going? I mean, do you want me to go down on you first?" he asks, looking slightly flustered by his own question. You smile, letting your hands wander down your thighs until they cover his in comfort.

"I usually love foreplay, but maybe we can save that for later?"

He grins and squeezes your thighs, pressing them apart so you're exposed to his eyes.

"Sure. I'm gonna open you up a little first, alright?" he asks, rubbing soothing circles on the back of your thighs.

"Yeah, that's okay," you say with a nod. His gaze lowers as he slides his fingers through your slit, slipping one inside smoothly because you're already dripping. His thumb finds your clit and starts drawing small figures around it as he pumps his finger in and out. You moan slightly at the new experience, capturing your lips between your teeth.

"You're bloody tight Y/N," he says with a serious face, his other hand still caressing your thigh, "this is going to hurt a shit lot."

You shake your head. "My body adapts well, Harry."

He looks at you with a doubtful gaze but he doesn't stop his movements. He leans over you, bringing his face closely above yours so your lips are nearly brushing.

"And what makes you think so?" he says, eyes twinkling. His finger and thumb are still working, loosening you up slowly.

"I just know," you say, breathing deeply. His head dips, placing a single kiss at the base of your neck before moving back up.

"I think you might be right," he says, immediately adding another finger.

"Oh my god," you gasp at the stretch, your thighs clenching around his hips. He watches you intently, keeping his fingers still to give you a moment, while he continues to rub your clit.

"Relax," he mutters, curling up his fingers inside you to brush against your spot, causing you to moan loudly. Your thighs relax instantly at the pleasant tingles in your lower abdomen and your hand flies up to intertwine your fingers with the curls in his neck. He starts pumping the two fingers in and out, careful not to hurt you but the look in his eyes turns surprised when he notices that you easily adjust to the intruders.

"Do you feel that?" he asks, "Do you feel the way you open up to me?"

You moan at the slightly dirty turn his speech takes, fisting the sheet in your free hand. "I told you so," you say with a smile, pulling his head down to kiss him.

He grins, speeding the movements of his hand up a little as his tongue dances with yours. "Want to try three?" he mumbles in between the kisses, curling and twisting freely inside you since your walls adapted to his fingers perfectly.

"Yes," you say, feeling your body craving for another stretch. He chuckles and pulls back, the cold metal of his necklace sliding across your chest when he sits back on his heels again. He watches as he enters a third finger, causing your back to arch of the mattress slightly while you clutch the covers with both hands.

"Shit," you groan, breathing heavily and mouth agape. You shiver when the rough surface of his thumb connects with your clit, reminding you of the fact how close you are, "I'm gonna come soon."

He doesn't reply as he keeps watching his own fingers disappearing inside you, working your clit with quick movements of his thumb. His eyes flick back and forth between your face and your crotch, watching you slowly fall apart. Your moans are getting more frequent and your thighs start trembling, mouth wide open when you feel your core spasming as you tumble over the edge.

"Fuck....oh god," you moan, clenching your eyes shut and fisting the sheets while your climax overwhelms you. He stills the movements of his hands, now only twisting his fingers to spread your walls even more. You need a few moments to take your breath before your eyes land on him. His eyes are filled with passion and his bottom lip is captured between his teeth while he opens you up.

"Was that good?" he asks, shuffling a little closer so your legs rest on his thighs.

"So good, Harry," you say, chest still heaving fast. He smiles, before he pulls out his fingers and wipes them off on the sheets.

"I'll taste you later," he says with a wink. You giggle, still feeling the laziness from your orgasm in your veins. You watch him as he leans forward, both hands resting next to your body while his necklace touches your chest. "Do you think you're ready?" he asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

You nod, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, do you want me to use a condom?"

You shrug your shoulders, "I don't know, really. I'm on the pill and everything so that's not the problem."

He looks thoughtful before answering. "I've always been safe if that's what you're worried about."

You watch him while he waits for your answer, warning words from your mother filling your mind about protection but they can't seem to overpower the trust you have in his words. "Okay, leave it off then," you say and he smiles before leaning down and giving you a quick peck.

He stands up from the bed and pulls off his boxers, grabbing a bottle of lube before scooting back in position with your thighs resting on his so your bum is lifted up from the mattress. You watch as he takes the lube and starts coating himself in it, taking long and slow strokes to spread it evenly.

"You know, your fans are often arguing about your size," you say with a smirk, totally captured by the sight of him, "And I just realize no one of them knows for sure because they haven't gotten the chance to see it for real."

"You're not going to ask me how big I am, are you?" he asks with a huge smile.

"Can we measure it some time today?"

"Are you going to brag about it?"

You laugh, "About fucking Harry Styles' 10 inch? No, unfortunately I can't, remember?"

"I think you're mistaking me for Liam, there."

"So Liam's is 10 inch?"

"You should ask him."

"You've never seen it?"

"Of course I have, just not on full strength."

You can't stop smiling, liking the way this conversation has turned way too much. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've caught one of the other boys doing?"

"I'm not even answering that until we've fucked," he says, a chuckle vibrating in his chest.

You wiggle your hips in his lap where he's still stroking himself, now glistening with lube, "Well, I'm waiting for you to do something, here."

He suddenly hovers over you, pushing you further up the bed and pressing your chests together. His breath is hot on your lips, faces only an inch apart. "And what do you want me to do exactly?"

You swallow, feeling your heart beating loudly in your chest from the adrenaline rush his action caused. But one look in his passionate green eyes gives you enough confidence to say what's on your mind without filter.

"Get in."

He smirks, holding your hips with one hand and his cock with his other as he meets your gaze before entering you.

"There we go," he says, pushing himself inside and feeling your core tightening around him. A frown appears on his face but he keeps pushing, not stopping or slowing until he's fully inside and you both release a moan.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he hisses, head tilting up to meet your eyes, "Does it hurt?"

You nod, yeah it hurts. It's like someone snaps an elastic band against your skin, leaving it red and stinging and causing tears to form in your eyes. Harry notices, and brings a hand up to your face to brush your hair out of it sweetly.

"I'll wait," he says, "We have plenty of time and I believe you'll adjust again."

You grab his shoulder blades and bring his chest down, hugging him closely to your body. His lips find your neck and start pressing sweet gentle kisses against the skin, his arms coming up to wrap around you. The stretch is intense, nothing could have prepared you for his girth and size, although his fingers proved that your body is very well capable of adapting to new things. You have no doubt it will adapt to him too, but the pain that preceded came as a surprise. You focus on your breathing, feeling the oxygen spread through your body with every deep inhale. His body so close, so connected with yours in the most intimate way gives you comfort, even though he has your hips painfully pinned down on the bed.

 

"This is new," he says when his sinful mouth leaves your neck so he can look at you.

"What's new?" you ask a little breathily. His smell is intoxicating.

"Laying still during sex. Just being inside you and not moving," he says, cheeks flushing slightly, "I've never taken somebody's virginity before so I don't know what it's like."

"Never?" you ask disbelievingly. That seems so unlikely.

He shakes his head, "Never. Now that I think of it, the girls I slept with were more like the slutty types. You know, with hideous make up and those too-in-your-face personalities?"

You manage to laugh, shortly and breathily, but it's a laugh.

"I know," you say with a smile. His mouth ends curl up in a smirk and he brushes his nose against your cheek as if drawing a pattern with it.

"Zayn calls them pandas because of their overly black eyes," he says with a chuckle. With a few sentences he changed the entire mood, going from awkward and painful to funny and relaxed.

"What would you call me?" you ask curiously. The pain in your lower abdomen is slowly fading but it's still too much to move. He hums, eyes scanning your face and frowning in concentration.

"I would call you...uhm that's really hard actually. Let me think about it."

You pull his head down and attach your lips to his, proceeding with a passionate french kiss. But he accidentally moves his hips, changing his position deep inside you. You groan from the shot of pain that pulls through your body, the sound absorbed by his mouth. While he pulls back from the kiss to look at you with a worried frown, you realize that the pain was less than the initial pain of when he first entered you and after a moment the feeling has already subsided drastically.

"Are you alright? I moved, didn't I?" he asks worried. His upper body is tense and you doubt his legs are any different, desperately trying not to move a muscle and hurt you again.

"I'm okay, just...shit that hurt," you say with a small whine and his eyes fill with guilt.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but you just feel so good and fuck, I'm sorry, I'm such an asshole," he rambles but you stop him.

"Ssh, calm down, I'm fine," you say, twisting the curls in his neck with your fingers. He exhales deeply and closes his eyes for a moment before he meets your gaze again.

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" he asks. You giggle at his adorableness, tracing a fingertip along his sharp jaw line. You definitely need to remember to kiss it at least ten times today.

"You're the best, Harry. Really, you're doing amazing so far and I think you can feel the effects, right?"

You smirk smugly, noticing that your body starts adapting to him. Even if it's just the tiniest bit, you're loosening up around him.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," he says, already looking a bit more cheerful, before his face turns serious again, "But you're still bloody tight Y/N."

"Let's wait just a bit longer yeah? Or aren't you able to control yourself?" you ask, running a fingertip across his lips.

"I can't promise anything, but we can try," he says with the biggest grin. You let your hands slide across his chest, feeling the hard muscles flex underneath your palm before you settle at his sides, which actually have small love handles. And you happily dig your fingertips into them.

"What kind of workout do you do? Your body has changed so much in those three years," you ask. You've always wanted to know what exercises he does and why. But mostly you just want to watch his body glistening and worked up in sweat.

"How do you know my body's changed?" he asks curiously. His eyes light up at the change of subject, most probably so he can distract himself.

"Well, there are a lot of shirtless pictures of you," you hint, "and I run a blog on Tumblr so you can't really _not_ look at them."

He laughs and deep dimples appear in his cheeks when he does so, making you want to poke them with your pointer finger. And when you realize today is the only day you'll ever be able to do such a thing, you do just that. He laughs even more before swatting your hand away and holding it down to the bed.

"You run a Tumblr blog?" he asks, continuing when you nod, "Damn I'm gonna have to pay close attention to everything I say. How many followers?"

His eyes narrow down and you smirk.

"Guess."

"100?"

"No."

"1000?"

"Not even close," you say, pinching his sides playfully.

"How many?" he asks, the look in his eyes getting very suspicious.

"34k."

His eyes widen and his jaw goes slack, before he drops his forehead to your shoulder and grunts. "Fuck, you're kidding right? Please tell me I'm not doing this day thing with a Tumblr famous person..."

You run your fingers through his curls, lightly scratching his scalp.

"Hey, you picked me remember? And who says I'm going to break my promise?"

At that he lifts his head up again, smiling a little before his eyes find yours again. "Promises are made to be broken."

You see the need for reassurance in his eyes so you don't hesitate.

"I promise, no one will know about this."

He relaxes, shaking his head slowly to get rid of the negative thoughts that were clouding his mind. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you babe?"

He smirks so widely that his cheeks nearly rip. "Only if I can call you baby."

"Deal," you say happily, feeling tingles slowly spreading in your stomach. All the while, he remained buried inside you, stretching you out so wide you needed time to recover from it.

"Babe?"

"What now?" he asks playfully, tapping your nose with his pointer finger. You giggle at the adorable action and for a moment you forgot what you were going to say until you meet his green eyes.

"I think my body is ready for you," you say, wiggling your hips a little. Recognition floods in his eyes and he smirks, immediately rolling his hips into yours very slowly. You gasp at the sensation, nails digging into his sides to relieve some tension.

"Okay, shit...do you wanna go slow?" he asks, shuffling a little to get in the right position. He takes some of his weight off you by leaning on his elbows, soft lips planting a kiss to your jaw.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when you can go faster, okay?"

"Perfect," he says, pulling out until he's only half way in before he rocks into you. He releases a relieved breath, continuing to fuck you with slow and short thrusts to allow you to get used to the new feeling. At first it hurts still, even after your walls had loosened up, but thrust after thrust starts to feel a little better and you might even feel something that begins to look like a new orgasm building slowly. He keeps kissing your neck and jaw, hands curving around your breast and neck to feel your skin, while your fingers are threading through his curls and softly tugging on them. His noises start to get a little louder, now varying from soft gasps and whimpers to full on moans, combined with words that tell you how good you feel but also ask you if you're okay at the same time.

After a seemingly long time of fucking like this, slow and careful, you want to give him something more so you pull his hair a little harder and whisper in his ear that he can go faster. He grunts happily and apart from the initial stinging that comes with the first few thrusts, it doesn't even hurt anymore.

"How does it feel?" he asks as if he can read your mind, lifting his head up from your collarbone. He's panting and a thin layer of sweat is appearing on his forehead, obvious signs that he's starting to get close.

"Feels good," you say, your own breathing also slightly ragged, before you pull his head down to yours and kiss him. Your tongues dance, your hips are rolling in steady motions against each other, every time a little faster and a little deeper.

"Do you think you can come like this?" he asks kind of hopeful.

"No, it would take too long," you admit. You can feel it building, but it goes so slow that it would take a whole lot of time and you sense that he can't hold out that long. "It's okay, you can come. I don't mind."

He groans deeply into your mouth when you clench around him, only getting him to the edge more and more.

"I'll eat you out to make it up," he says as his thrusts speed up even more. The pain has completely disappeared and it's actually the perfect moment because within a few moments he thrusts so hard and fast the bed is shaking before spills inside you, completely emptying himself. You stroke his hair and his back while he comes down from his high, feeling oddly comfortable with the feeling of him softening inside you. He rolls off you and opens a door that apparently leads to a bathroom, coming back with a towel seconds later and cleaning himself up. He's back on the bed quickly, laying down between your legs and giving you that award winning smile, before he ducks his head and licks a flat line from your entrance to your clit.

You shiver and moan his name, hips rocking upwards to feel more of his soft tongue. Still in his post orgasm daze, he gives you more, slipping it inside you and curling it up in hopes of reaching that spot inside you. When he can't seem to reach it though, he replaces his tongue with two of his fingers, while he envelops your clit with his puffy lips and starts sucking the life out of it.

"Fuck Harry...Christ I'm close," you pant and moan and gasp, different variations of these words leaving your lips at an inhuman pace. One of your hands fists his hair while the other claims the sheets, eyes rolling to the back of your head in ecstasy. The pressure of his fingertips against your spot and the suction from his lips on your clit push you over the edge, back arching of the bed as you pull his face closer and accidentally cut of his breath. He frees himself from your grip, strong hands pinning you down on the bed while you ride out your high, the feeling in your legs slowly returning. He climbs next to you on the bed, laying down on his side and resting his head on his hand. Twinkling eyes find yours and he smirks.

"Liked that?"

"How could I not?" you say, letting out a happy sigh, "You definitely know what you're doing down there."

He chuckles, a hand finding your side and drawing circles on your skin. "Thank you for the compliment, but I meant your first time. Was it okay?"

"Harry, it was perfect. I didn't expect to come right the first time," you say, rolling on your side to face him, "Trust me, I couldn't have wished for someone better."

You lean forward and kiss him, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling back and sitting up.

"Do you have a robe or anything I can wear? I don't feel like dressing up," you say, not feeling shy about your body at all.

"I do, actually," he says as he rises from the bed and walks to his closet. He reaches inside and pulls out a light pink robe together with a white one.

"You've got a matching pair?" you snort.

"Yeah, stumbled upon them while looking for some pillows and immediately knew I wanted them."

"For a future partner?" you ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"Possibly," he says, shrugging his shoulders. He looks a bit shaken from your question but you shrug it off, not wanting to invade his privacy too much.

"Hey, don't worry," you say, walking up to him and placing a hand in his neck to twist his curls around your fingers, "I haven't found the one either yet. I'm sure there's someone out there for you. But until then, you'll look totally adorable in your pink robe."

You snatch the white one out of his hands and tie it around your waist, giving him a peck on his cheek before you sneak into the bathroom to use the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Like it so far?


End file.
